U Can’t Touch This
(DLC) |artist = (covered by Groove Century on onwards) |from =album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 1990 |nogm = 3 |dg = |mode = Solo |mc = JDU 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = Rose (JD) Crimson (JDWii/''JD3''/''GH''/''BO'') Blue (JD2014 Mashups and Party Masters/Remake) |gc = Arrows Purple (JDWii/''JD3''/''GH''/''BO'') (Arrows) Red (JD2014 Mashups and Party Masters/Remake) |lc = |audio = |perf = Jérémy Paquethttps://m.youtube.com/watch?v=0OAllrHRFKU (2:00) |image = JD= |-|JDWii= |-|JD3/GH/BO= |-|Remake= |difficulty = (Wii) Easy (Remake) |effort = (Wii) Moderate (Remake) |pictos = 71 (JD) 83 (Post-''JD'') |nowc = CantTouchThis |gc = Arrows Red |dlc = November 23, 2011 (JD3) |dura= 3:27 |kcal= 23 }} "U Can't Touch This" by (covered by Groove Century on onwards) is featured on , (as a downloadable track), , , , and . Appearance of the Dancer Original The dancer is a man with short red hair. He wears a red vest with four white buttons with a blue long sleeved shirt underneath and pink glasses, which is similar to the one that MC Hammer wore in his music video for the song. He is wearing dark blue baggy pants and has a red bracelet on his right wrist. Remake In the remake, he is in a brighter hue and his hair and glasses are now more pink. UCantTouch coach 1@x.png|Original Canttouchthis jd3 xbox coach 1.png|''JD3''/''GH''/''BO'' (Xbox 360) Canttouchthis coach 1 big.png|Remake Background The routine takes place in a red brick alley. On the wall, there are white-colored graffiti that appear to be scribbles. There are also various dark vinyl records that pop in and out in the center of the background throughout the song. The floor is a very dark red. On , the graffiti is purple and there are pink lights on the floor. / In the Xbox versions of and , The bricks are more visible, and a laddert is now on the left side. The graffiti has been changed to read 'Just Dance'. There are also a couple of lights and the records are now spinning, and their center is purple. There are a few differences in each game though. In , "Can’t Touch This" appears as graffiti in the background while in , it doesn't appear. In the Wii versions of and , the background is simplified and the graffiti is a couple of random drawings (similar to the original version). Remake In the remake, the background is less detailed and resembles the original one, but it is in a lighter shade of red. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine from onward, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Make a stop sign with your right hand in front of you and your left hand by your hips. Canttouchthis jdwii gm 1.png|All Gold Moves (Wii/''JD3''/''GH''/''BO'') Canttouchthis gm 1.png|All Gold Moves (Remake) Canttouchthis gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Mashups appears in the following Mashups: *''#thatPOWER'' *''Good Feeling'' *''Jailhouse Rock'' *''Lights'' (Pink Hair) *''Love Boat'' *''Maneater'' *''Moskau'' *''What Makes You Beautiful'' Captions appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: *Cocktail *Elbow Switch *Hammer Time (sometimes appears as Jump and Feel) *Happy Hour *Hitch Home *Hype Stop *Lean (renamed to Backstroke) *Pull Hype *Seatbelt Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *The Poppin' 90s * 1'' *The Poppin' 90s * ''1 *All Songs S-Z Trivia General *The song in its entirety clocks in at a total of four minutes and seventeen seconds, but it has been shortened for the game. **It is cut off right after when "Stop! Hammer time" is sung a third time. *Starting with the Wii version of , this song is covered by Groove Century instead. **This makes it the third song by Groove Century in the series. *In the menu, the song was mistakenly placed between Can't Take My Eyes Off You and Cercavo Amore, probably because its code name in the files is CantTouchThis. This was later fixed. *In the remake, the line "What's it going to take in the 90s to burn the charts?" is misinterpreted in the lyrics as "What is it going to take and now it's gonna burn the charts", and "wipe" in the line "Singers are sweating, so pass them a wipe" is misinterpreted in the lyrics as "mic". *“And this is a beat/U can’t touch” is misinterpreted as “And this is a beat/U can’t touch this”. **This was fixed in the remake. *A caption for this song is called "Hammer Time", in a reference to the lyrics. Routine *In and Mash-ups and Party Master Modes, as well as in the remake, the pictograms are blue with red arrows instead of red with pink arrows, and the Gold Move pictogram has a glowing outline. *Along with Hot Stuff and TiK ToK, this song was temporarily removed from on March 26, 2015. However, they returned later that day. *In , , and , the Gold Move pictogram lacks its golden, faded outline. *In the remake, some pictograms are out of sync. *On the menu icon, the dancer’s hair is in a different style. This was not fixed until the remake. *In the coach selection screen on the Xbox 360 versions of and , the coach is flipped. *In a Talent Search titled "Just Dance - Rabbids' application to the Contest", published on YouTube by Just Dance UK, Rabbids invade the dance, knocking over the points score chart and removing the dancer from the screen. At the end of the video, it says "Anyone can be the new star of Just Dance - Except the Rabbids" Gallery Game Files Tex1_256x256_f26f40e6c669ac97_14.png|'' '' Canttouchthis jdwii cover generic.png|'' '' (JDWii) Youcanttouchthissqa.png|'' '' (JD3/''GH''/''BO'') Canttouchthis .jpg|'' '' (Remake) CantTouchThis Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach (2016-''2019) Canttouchthis_cover_albumcoach_jdu2020.png| album coach (2020) Canttouchthis cover albumbkg.png| album background Canttouchthis banner bkg.png| menu banner CantTouchThis_map_bkg.png| map background canttouchthis_cover@2x.jpg| cover CantTouchThis_BC.jpg| cover (Updated) CantTouchThis_Cover_1024.png| cover 397.png|Avatar on / GOLDEN Ucanttouchthis.png|Golden avatar DIAMOND Ucanttouchthis.png|Diamond avatar canttouchthis_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Canttouchthis score background.png| score screen background In-Game Screenshots Canttouchthis_jd1_menu.png|''U Can't Touch This on the menu CantTouchJdWii.PNG|'' '' on the menu Canttouchthis jdwii ready.png| ready screen CantTouchJd3.PNG|'' '' on the store Canttouchthis jdgh menu wii.png|'' '' on the menu (Wii) CantTouchJDgREAT.PNG|'' '' on the menu (Xbox 360) Canttouchthis jdgh coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Wii) CantTouchJdu1.5.PNG|'' '' on the menu CantTouchJdu1.PNG| coach selection screen canttouchsciore.PNG| score screen CantTouchJdu.PNG|'' '' on the menu CantTouchJdu2.PNG| loading screen CantTouchJdu3.PNG| coach selection screen Promotional Images coach_jd1_Mc-Hammer---U-cant-touch-this.png|Promotional coach Videos Official Music Video MC Hammer - U Can't Touch This Teasers Just Dance™ Gameplay "U Can't Touch This" MC Hammer Just Dance Best Of - You Can't Touch This Wii Footage UK Just Dance - Rabbids' application to the Contest Gameplays Just Dance - U Can't Touch This Just Dance Wii U Can't Touch This Just Dance 3 U Can't Touch This 5 Stars Just dance greatest hits U can't touch this 5 stars Just Dance Now - U Can't Touch This Just Dance Unlimited - U Can't Touch This Just Dance 2017 - U Cant Touch This by Groove Century Just Dance 2018 (Unlimited) U Can't Touch This U Can't Touch This - Just Dance 2019 Extractions U Can't Touch This (JD1 Extraction) U Can't Touch This - Just Dance Wii (Extraction) Just Dance Greatest Hits Extract U Can't Touch This Others How to Just Dance like MC Hammer Secret Trois "U Can't Touch This" Just Dance™ References Site Navigation ru:U Can't Touch This tr:U Can't Touch This es:U Can't Touch This de:U Can't Touch This pl:U Can't Touch This Category:Songs Category:1990s Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs by Groove Century Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Medium Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Average Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Songs in Just Dance: Best Of Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii Category:Just Dance 3 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Jérémy Paquet Category:Covered Category:Downgrade Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Remade Songs Category:Shortened Songs